


I Just Want to Make You Happy - Part Four

by Thisissosobad



Series: Bad Daddy [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Emotional Manipulation, Extremely Underage, Incest, Parent/Child Incest, Pottercest, Rape/Non-con Elements, Somnophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-07-14 07:18:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7159250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thisissosobad/pseuds/Thisissosobad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lily makes her daddy so, so happy</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Just Want to Make You Happy - Part Four

**Author's Note:**

> LET'S BE CLEAR:  
> Child molestation of ANY kind is WRONG and I do not condone it in any way. Child molesters should be severely punished.  
> This is fiction, and the views in this fic are not my own.
> 
> WARNING:  
> This is a bad fic. I'm serious. Take the tags seriously. If in doubt - don't read it!

I Just Want to Make You Happy – part 4

 

Lily’s mummy was home from touring with her Quidditch team and she didn’t have her daddy to herself any longer. Lily loved her mother, but she had enjoyed having her daddy to herself – enjoyed how close they had become, the things they were doing together and the secrets they had that were just theirs. Her mummy had taken Lily’s place in Daddy’s bed. It upset Lily, but her daddy told her that mummy would be very sad if he asked her to sleep somewhere else so Lily could sleep next to him. Lily didn’t want to make her mummy sad.

Her mummy wanted to be the one to tuck Lily in every night because she had been away so much and she wanted to have time with Lily. Lily had told her daddy that she didn’t want mummy to tuck her in – she only wanted daddy, but he had said that mummy had missed Lily very much and would be very sad if Lily told her she wanted her daddy instead.

Lily still got her daddy’s kisses on her special place to make her feel good, which made her happy. Her mummy had to take a sleep potion every night, and when she had fallen asleep Lily’s daddy would come to her room to see if Lily was still awake. She always tried to stay awake, because then she got her daddy’s special kisses and got to play with his secret pet. Daddy said that mummy had to take the sleep potion because professional Quidditch players like mummy had to get a lot of sleep.

One day Lily’s mummy told her that she was very sorry but she had to go back to training with her team in a few days. Lily pretended she was sad, even though she really wasn’t. That way she would be able to sleep next to Daddy again.

“That’s okay, Mummy,” she said.

Her mummy put her arms around her and squeezed her tight. “Oh, Honey, I promise I’ll make it up to you before you go back to school. I’ll only be gone for three weeks and then we have two whole weeks together before school starts.”

“When are you leaving?” Lily asked.

“Day after tomorrow, Honey,” her mummy answered. “I really am very sorry.”

“It’s okay, I’ll have fun with daddy,” Lily told her.

Her mother gave her another hug. “That’s my big girl. And hey,” she said, “here’s twenty Pounds.” She handed Lily a note. “I’m sure you can find something to use it on.”

Lily took the note and smiled at her mummy. Only two days left and she would have her daddy all to herself again.

 

“Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione are going on a camping trip with Hugo and Rose. Al and James are going too, and Aunt Hermione asked me to ask you if you wanted to come along as well,” mummy told Lily at the breakfast table the next day.

“I don’t want to go camping,” Lily said.

Her mummy tried to persuade her but Lily told her she didn’t want to, and in the end she let it go. Lily’s tummy tickled when she thought about being all alone in the house with daddy for a whole week.

That evening Lily couldn’t sleep. Her daddy hadn’t come in to say goodnight that evening. He had said that because mummy was going away the next day he had to say goodnight properly to her, and that Lily should fall asleep early so she would be full of energy in the morning when they were going to be alone at last.

Lily was lying awake, imagining all the nice things she would do with her daddy, when she suddenly heard a moan. It sounded like the sounds daddy made when they were playing with his secret pet. Lily got out of bed and tiptoed out of her room and down the hall to mummy and daddy’s bedroom. The door was slightly open and Lily couldn’t help peeking in. She needed to see why her daddy was saying those sounds.

The big light in her mummy and daddy’s bedroom was off but the little lamp on her daddy’s bedside table was on and it was easy to see both her mummy and daddy. Lily’s mummy was lying on her tummy, and Lily could see she was sleeping. The bottle with her sleep potion was standing on her bedside table. Her mummy wasn’t wearing any clothes. Lily thought that was very sensible as it was a very warm evening.

Lily’s daddy was sitting on his knees next to mummy in his side of the bed. He hadn’t undressed for bed yet. He was running his hands over mummy’s body the same way he did Lily’s. It made her feel queasy to see him do it to mummy. It was _their_ thing. He didn’t smile the same way he did, when he did it to Lily, though, which made her happy and proud. Her daddy put his hands on her mummy’s legs and stroked them all the way up to the bum. He squeezed her buttocks and spread them a little.

Lily knew she wasn’t supposed to watch people without letting them know she was there, but she found it very difficult to stop watching. She wanted to see if her daddy did more of the same things to mummy as he did to her. She needed to see if he did more of _their_ things with mummy. Lily watched as her daddy moved down to sit between her mummy’s legs, pushing her legs apart a little to make space. Then he spread her buttocks again and bent over to put his face between them.

Lily gaped. Her daddy’s face was completely trapped between her mummy’s buttocks and he was moving his head back and forth, obviously trying to free himself, and making very weird noises. Lily was scared he was going to choke and was just about to walk in to save him when he finally got his head free again. Lily saw him stick out his tongue before he spread her mummy’s buttocks again. Then he bent down and licked up and down there. Lily wrinkled her nose. She still thought that putting her fingers in daddy’s bum was a little disgusting and she couldn’t imagine licking there.

Her daddy raised his head again and sat up straight. He stroked her mummy’s bum a little. Then he raised his hands and hit her bum so hard it made a slapping sound. Lily gasped and covered her mouth to keep from making any sound. She wondered if she should go in. She knew fighting was wrong and that it wasn’t okay to hit people. But what if her daddy got upset with her and didn’t want to spend any more time with her if she told him not to hit mummy?

Her daddy slapped mummy’s bum again. Then he did it again and again. He was whispering something that Lily couldn’t hear because of the slapping sound. When her daddy stopped hitting mummy’s bum it was completely red. It looked weird.

Her daddy moved one of his hands to touch his crotch. Lily could see the pet was there. It made her jealous that the pet wanted to be with mummy and that daddy thought it was okay. Daddy pressed a hand to the front of his trousers and rubbed a little outside the trousers. Then he unzipped them and pushed them down over his bum. Lily saw the pet peek out.

Her daddy pushed at mummy’s legs again to spread them more. Then he moved to stand on his knees. He leaned over to his own side of the bed to get the pillow, which he folded on the middle. Then he pushed at Lily’s mummy a little so she was lying on her side. Daddy put the pillow on the bed and turned mummy over again so that her lower belly was lying on the pillow.

Then daddy spit in his hand a couple of times and rubbed his secret pet with it. Lily wondered why he did that. Mummy had always told Lily that spit couldn’t be used to clean things properly even though it sort of worked against dirt spots, but maybe daddy didn’t know that.

He spit in his hand again and rubbed the pet with it. Then he put his hands on mummy’s bum again and spread the buttocks even wider. He held them open with one hand while he used the other to hold on to his secret pet when it poked mummy between the legs.

Very suddenly her daddy pushed forwards, and Mummy was pushed upwards on the bed. Daddy wasn’t standing on his knees anymore but was lying on top of mummy. Daddy lay still for a while, and the he wiggled around a bit so he could put one hand underneath mummy’s bum and another hand underneath her chest. Daddy was holding on tight to one of mummy’s breasts and squeezing it, and he was moving his other hand in a way that made Lily think that maybe he was touching mummy’s girl parts the way he did Lily’s. It made her angry and she suddenly wanted to leave. Or shout. Or both.

Lily was making up her mind as to what to do when her daddy suddenly started moving again, and she heard him say very lightly, “Oh, Lily Angel.”

Lily’s anger disappeared and she smiled. She moved into the room a little further, so she would be able to hear her daddy’s words better. She made sure to move very slowly and stay in the shadows so he wouldn’t see her. She didn’t want him to stop. She wanted to see what else he would say and do.

“Oh, Lily,” he said again. “So fucking tight.”

Lily’s eyes widened at the swearword. She had heard daddy scold James for saying it once, and now he was saying it himself. Perhaps there were different rules for adults?

Her daddy was pushing his whole body up and down even faster while continued to moan and say Lily’s name quietly. Mummy was getting pushed further and further up the bed and eventually her head bumped the headboard. Daddy moved to stand on his knees again and held on to Lily’s mummy’s hips. Then he started to push back and forth very hard against mummy’s bum, and from the position Lily was standing she could see daddy’s pet moving in and out of it.

“Oh, fuck, Lily Angel. So fucking tight. So good. Let your daddy fuck you. Oh, Angel. Take my cock. I’ll pump you so full of come, Angel. So full. Take my come. Take it.”

Then he started saying the sounds that Lily knew he made just before the secret pet would spit and go away. Her daddy groaned as he stilled, and Lily knew that it was over. Her daddy moved back carefully, and the pet pulled away from mummy’s bum.

Daddy was panting and sounding out of breath. When his breathing slowed he bent down and spread Lily’s mummy’s buttocks again and bent down to lick it. Lily wrinkled her nose again. Daddy liked to lick the spit off her too when it had spit. It liked to spit on her. Especially on her girl parts and her bum and face and on her nipples. She didn’t get why daddy liked to lick it off. She still thought it tasted icky, even though she was getting more used to it.

Her daddy licked at mummy’s bum for a long while and then rolled to his own side of the bed to go take off his clothes and go to sleep.

Lily went back in her room and lay down on her bed. She closed her eyes and sneaked her hand into her panties and started rubbing the little nub, thinking about daddy doing those things to _her_. It felt good but not as good as when daddy did it. And she couldn’t make it sneeze. Only daddy could do that. But it was good even so, and she soon drifted off to sleep.

 

The next day was spent saying goodbye to mummy, helping Al and James pack and having lunch with Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione and Hugo and Rose before sending them all off on their camping trip. Aunt Hermione tried several times to persuade Lily to join them but eventually gave up when Uncle Ron said, “Just leave it, ‘Mione – she doesn’t want to come.”

Then her daddy said that he had promised to stop by Lily’s grandparents for supper. Lily had pouted but daddy promised they would go home early.

When they got home it was already time for bed. Lily automatically walked to mummy and daddy’s bedroom when she was ready for bed, and lay down in mummy’s side of the bed. Her daddy smiled when he walked in and saw her there. His eyes twinkled. Lily liked it when his eyes twinkled.

Her daddy lay down next to her and propped his elbow up on the bed, resting his head in his hands. He put his free hand on her thigh below her nightie and pushed it up her thighs as he stroked her leg. He pushed it all the way up over her hip. Then he traced a finger along the elastic band of her panties, his finger slipping lower at every stroke, until he slid it down to touch her girl parts and her special place.

“Daddy has missed lying next to you so much while mummy has been home,” he said. He bent down and kissed Lily’s neck.

Lily closed her eyes and started moving her hips in circles and up and down to feel daddy’s finger even more on her special place. Daddy was placing open mouthed kisses on her neck now and licking it with his tongue.

“Daddy?” Lily said.

“Yes, Angel?” her daddy answered against her neck.

“What were you doing with mummy last night?”

Her daddy stilled. He pulled his hand out of her panties and put it on her hip instead. Then he raised his head to look at her.

“What did you see?” he asked curiously.

“You were on top of her and pushing her and then the secret pet was in her bum, and you were saying my name. And you slapped her bum. And then you cleaned the spit off with your tongue.”

Daddy still just looked at her. She couldn’t tell what he was thinking.

“Daddy was using his secret pet to give mummy a massage.”

“But…” Lily said. “Why was she sleeping?”

Her daddy started stroking her tummy with his fingertips. “Mummy doesn’t like that kind of massage, so daddy has to do it when she sleeps.”

“But why do you give her the massages if she doesn’t like it?” Lily asked.

“It’s a sort of massage that is very good for people. Especially girls. So daddy has to do it while she sleeps so she doesn’t find out.”

“Because it’s good for her.” Lily said.

“Exactly,” daddy answered. “Daddy is doing it because he loves mummy very much and daddy wants to do good things for her. It’s usually something daddies do for their daughters but when a girl gets married the husband has to do it. It’s the closest two people can ever get.”

Lily liked the thought of being so close to her daddy. “So when mummy was a girl it was granddad who did it?”

“Exactly. But you shouldn’t mention it to her. It’s not something people talk about.”

“Why?” Lily asked.

“Because not all daddies want to do it for their daughters. And then those children might get jealous if they found out.”

“Oh,” Lily said. “But why were you hitting her?”

“That’s part of the massage,” her daddy explained. “A very important part.”

“Oh,” Lily said. It sounded odd to her. “Why were you saying my name?”

“That’s because daddy was wishing the whole time that it was you. Daddy likes doing good things for you, too.”

“Is it good for me too?” she asked.

Her daddy didn’t answer right away. He stopped stroking her belly with her fingertips. He spread his palm out flat on her belly and moved it down into her panties again. He quickly found her special place.

“Yes,” he answered. “But right now you’re too young. Too small.”

“But I’m a big girl,” Lily said and pouted. “You said I’m a big girl.”

“And you are,” daddy said. “It’s just that daddy is afraid he might hurt you, because daddy’s pet is so big and it needs to go inside you for the massage. I’m afraid it might not fit and it will hurt you.”

“It won’t,” Lily insisted.

Daddy smiled. He leaned down and placed a lick from her collarbone up her neck and to her ear. He stuck his tongue in her ear, and Lily giggled.

“It might,” her daddy said. “And the thing is; once daddy’s secret pet has started doing the massage he won’t be able to stop again until he spits.”

“Why won’t he be able to stop?”

“He might get very seriously ill if he does, and it will hurt him very badly.”

That didn’t sound nice, Lily thought. “But you could do it when I’m sleeping.”

“No!” her daddy said firmly. “When, at some point, we do it, I want you to be awake.”

Lily bit her lip. “I want you to do it, daddy,” she said firmly.

“Oh, Angel,” he said in a breathy voice. “Daddy would love that, but…”

“You said it was good. You said daddies do it for their daughters. You said you did it to mummy because you lover her. Don’t you love me?” Tears were gathering in Lily’s eyes. “Don’t you want to be close to me?” she whispered. Lily liked the thought of being as close to her daddy as possible and she was very hurt that he didn’t want to be that close to her.

Her daddy removed his hand from her girl parts and pulled her into a hug. “Of course I do. Daddy loves you more than anything in the whole wide world. And if it will make you happy, I’ll do it. I just want to make you happy.”

“I want to make you happy too, daddy,” Lily said. She smiled.

“But you have to know,” her daddy said and looked very serious. “When you have had one massage, it’s something that we will have to continue doing, otherwise you might get ill.”

“But what about when I go back to school?” Lily asked.

Daddy looked thoughtful. “Well, I think that as long as you get regular massages when you’re home from school, it will be okay.”

“Okay,” Lily said and smiled. She felt like a big girl.

Her daddy smiled back. Then he sat up between her legs and pulled off her panties. “Pull off your nightie,” he told her. Lily sat up and pulled it off. Her daddy licked his lips.

“I have to prepare you properly since it’s your first time,” he said.

Daddy leaned over Lily and started kissing her with his tongue. Then he licked his way down her neck and collarbone and sucked on one of her nipples while he pinched the other. Lily liked it very much when he did that. It tickled in her tummy and it was almost like she could feel it in her special place.

Daddy licked and kissed his way further down until he finally took her little nub between his lips and started sucking it and swirling his tongue on it. He licked long licks from the little hole beneath her nub and up.

“Daddy’s going to put a finger inside you,” he said as he raised his head to look at her. “It may hurt, and I want you to tell me if you want me to stop. It will be amazing for daddy and daddy’s secret pet to give you a massage. It will feel so good and it’s good for you, but if you want daddy to stop, I will. Okay?”

“Okay, daddy,” Lily promised.

Her daddy took his wand and pointed it at his finger, which was suddenly covered in something gooey looking. He then placed the finger at the hole beneath her nub and started prodding it gently as he continued sucking her special place.

It didn’t hurt at first but when he pushed it all the way in, it did, and Lily whimpered, her eyes filling with tears.

“Do you want me to stop, Angel?” daddy asked, not removing his mouth from her girl parts.

Lily shook her head. She could do this. “No,” she said. She felt daddy smile against her and he started flicking his tongue again as he started moving his finger in and out.

After a while the pain subsided some, but returned full force when daddy pressed in another finger. This time daddy didn’t ask her if she wanted to stop but kept moving them in and out. Lily would have said no anyway, if he had asked her.

“Okay,” he said after a while and sat up. “I think you’re ready. Now remember, once daddy’s secret pet is inside you, daddy won’t be able to stop until it spits, so this is your last chance to say stop, okay?”

“Okay,” Lily said. “I want to do it.”

Her daddy smiled and started pushing his fingers in and out of her again. “You’re making daddy so happy and proud, Angel.”

She smiled back.

“Now lift your legs up all the way to your chest and hold on to them. That way it will be easier for daddy’s secret pet to find the way.”

Lily moved her legs up to rest on her chest and held on to them tightly. She blushed at the thought that her daddy could see her bum hole. Daddy took hold of his pet with one hand and cast the same charm on it as he had done on his finger, and it was soon covered in the gooey stuff. Then he leaned in over Lily and placed the secret pet at her hole.

 “I love you, Angel,” daddy said as he leaned down to kiss her mouth. He pushed the secret pet into her hole as he started touching her tongue with his.

Lily screamed into her daddy’s mouth, but he kept pushing until the pet couldn’t go in any further. It hurt more than Lily had imagined and she pushed at her daddy to get him to move. “Stop, daddy, please, I don’t want to do it. Please,” she cried and tried to push him off.

“I’m so sorry, Angel. Daddy can’t stop now. I told you that.”

“Daddy, _please_ ,” Lily whimpered.

“I’m sorry Angel,” daddy said. “I’ll be as gentle as I can and I’ll tell the secret pet to be gentle, too.”

Lily stilled and just started crying quietly, tears spilling out her eyes and down her cheeks. She understood now why mummy didn’t like it.

Her daddy started moving slowly while he kissed her cheeks, forehead and mouth. After a while she didn’t feel the same amount of pain but it was still unpleasant. He daddy leaned down further so their chests were touching and his elbows were resting on the bed on either side of her. She could feel the hairs on his boy parts rubbing against her special place, which made it a little bit better. Lily put her arms around her daddy and her legs around his waist to be able to feel it even more.

Her daddy pulled back from the kiss and looked at Lily. His eyes were glistening and he had the same look in his eyes as when he was telling Lily he loved her and let her play with the pet.

“You’re so beautiful, Angel. More beautiful than anything in the world.”

Lily smiled through the pain and held on to her daddy even tighter.

He moaned lightly and whispered in her ear. “Oh Angel. You’re making daddy so happy. I love you so much. Such a big girl. Daddy’s so proud of you. Daddy can feel your love so much when we do this.”

Lily smiled now. She was a big girl and she could handle the pain if it meant that her daddy was happy and proud of her.

“I’m so happy you asked me to do this, Angel,” her daddy continued. “I’m so happy you convinced me to do this even though I didn’t want it in the beginning. You’re such a smart and wise girl.”

Lily loved her daddy’s praise. She turned her head to the side, tilted it up and sought out his mouth. When their lips met she quickly stuck out her tongue and let her daddy suck it. Her daddy moved up one of his hands, resting only on one elbow, and started pinching and twisting her nipple.

Her daddy was pumping his secret pet in and out of her very fast and very hard and was panting more and more, and his moans were becoming louder and louder. He was grunting – the little sorts of grunts that made Lily want to giggle – even through the pain. At the very end he pushed in the pet three times really hard and then held still. She could feel the pet swell and twitch as it spit inside her. When the pet was done spitting, daddy moved down to lie on his knees between Lily’s legs. He pushed them up to her chest and started sucking her hole. He stuck his tongue inside her and Lily knew that he was licking the spit out of her.

When all the spit was gone, daddy put his mouth to her special place and started sucking hard. He flicked his tongue there, and when he let go of her legs, she threw them around his neck, pushing his head down even further and making him practically eat her girl parts.

Lily’s hips were moving and she was whimpering and moaning loudly. She was happy that they were home alone as her daddy used to hush her when she got too loud when someone else was in the house. She knew that when they were alone, her daddy liked it when she was loud.

The nice feeling of daddy’s lips and tongue on her was a weird feeling when it was mixed with the pain that was still there from her massage. It wasn’t too bad, though, and it wasn’t long before she was clutching his hair tight and moaning loudly as she felt the sneeze run through her body and exploding where daddy was kissing her.

When she was done her daddy looked up at her from between her legs. He was smiling.

“Did you like it, Angel?” he asked.

Lily nodded. Then she frowned. “It hurt when your secret pet was in me, but afterwards it was okay.”

Daddy crawled up to lie next to her. “I’m sorry he hurt you, Angel.” Daddy looked sad. “It will get loads better, I promise. The more we practice, the better it will get. And, you know – perhaps I can do it when you sleep sometimes. That will help us practice without hurting you.”

“But also when I’m awake, right daddy? So we can be close.”

“Of course, Angel,” her daddy said. “I will do anything for you.”

“You didn’t hit me like you did mummy,” Lily said suddenly.

“No,” daddy said. “Daddy spanked mummy because she is a grownup. You have to be a very big girl first.”

“Hogwarts-big?” Lily asked.

Her daddy smiled. “Perhaps.” Then he kissed her lips softly, without the tongue. “Are you glad daddy’s secret pet gave you a massage?”

Lily smiled and snuggled into the crook of his arm. “Yes.” She smiled as she closed her eyes and drifted off. Yes, Lily was very happy that she was as close to her daddy as she could get.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are always appreciated.  
> Also, if you have any ideas for a part five, please feel free to let me know and I may try to use it.


End file.
